What is Love?
by Summer's Sun
Summary: AU: Kaoru is a girl that never trusted anybody after her abusive relationship with her exboyfriend. Kenshin is the guy that every girl wants. When they get stuck in a closet together will feelings bloom?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I've decided to write a new Rurouni Kenshin story! I know you guys are cheering out there! Haha, so this is my new story and I hope you like it. You can give me some advice on it if you want :) So read and enjoy! And leave me a review please! 5/19/06: I HAD THE BEST IDEA! SO PLEASE TAKE THE POLL!

**Would you like to know about Kaoru's past?  
****A) YES  
****B) Doesn't matter  
****C) No  
****D) I don't care**

If you do, the next chapter will be about Kaoru's past. I DO NOT OWN RUROUNI KENSHIN OR THE FRAY!

**What is Love?**

**Summary: Kaoru is a girl that never trusted anybody after her abusive relationship with her ex-boyfriend. Kenshin is the guy that ever girl wants. When they get stuck in a closet together will feelings bloom?**

_Let's rearrange.  
I wish you were a stranger I could disengage.  
Say that we agree and then never change.  
__Soften a bit until we all just get along.  
But that's disregard.  
Find another friend and you discard  
As you lose the argument in a cable car,  
Hanging above us as the canyon comes between.  
__-The Fray 'Over My Head (Cable Car)'_

Chapter 1

Kaoru pushed the hair out of her face. She sighed, just another stupid day. She hated life and hated all the people on Earth. She pushed past all the people, her skirt blowing in the wind. The outside grounds sucked, she hated everything about this school. She no friends here ever since her ex-boyfriend abused her. Nobody liked her… Or maybe it was the fact that she could trust nobody in her life. Her raven hair was ruffled in the chilly breeze. It was tied down in a low braid that fell against her shoulders. She shielded her blue eyes with her bangs; there was no point in looking at the people since nobody looked at her. She clutched her binders close against her chest; her eyes were on the floor. Anybody from the outside would have thought that she was so beautiful and well-loved. Yea right, she was far from that.

She wondered about her previous friends. Would they be friends with her again? Not likely, but it was worth a try right? She moved around the lunchroom and sat down on a rock wall. Stupid high schools, there was no point to school. It wasn't like she was going to go to college. What was the point of going to school? She shook her head and brushed a piece of hair back behind her ear. She sighed and looked around the lunchroom. If you were an outsider, you would have noticed how everybody sat by their "social class". It was stupid really and Kaoru didn't understand it. She hoped that others felt the same way. A guy bumped her knee.

Kaoru looked up and glared at that guy. "Hey! What do you think you're doing?"

"Oro?" He turned around.

Kaoru's voice caught in her throat as she looked into his amethyst eyes. "You… You… You just… Never mind." She opened her book and waited for him to go away. When he did, she sighed and looked at his disappearing figure. Who was he?

- --

School. School wasn't a problem to Kenshin. He had everything in the world. He had friends and popularity. _Every _girl wanted him. He had been asked out about a dozen of times. Or more. He sighed and looked around the school. School was a bore and he hoped that other people thought that also. He turned the corner and bumped into Sano.

"Hey Himura, what's new?" Sano said and fell in step with Kenshin.

"Nothing, just thinking."

"Didn't I tell you to stop thinking and start dating again?"

"Oro?"

"Just think about it, I'm going to get Megumi. Meet yah in the lunchroom." Sano quickly turned around and walked off in the other direction.

You would think that a guy like Kenshin who had everything would be happy. But really he was miserable. He had no idea where he should go in life and had no one he truly loved. Well whatever, he would make the most out of his life right now.

"Hey Himura!" _What now? _Kenshin thought to himself and turned to look at the dark haired girl. She waved and ran over. Just like Sano, she fell in step with him.

"So?" Misao questioned and nudged him in the elbow.

"So what?"

"What's the news about Hana?" Misao asked. "You together yet?" Kenshin shook his head. "Why not Himura, don't you like her?"

"Not really, she's too… Too weird for me." He sighed and kept walking.

"Too weird for you? Come on Himura! You should give her a chance."

"What's the point? I've given most of the girls in this whole school a chance and none of them have been successful." Misao placed her hands on her hips.

"Oh that's right; Kenshin Himura is looking for his 'soul mate', except he doesn't know who that it." Misao flipped her braid over her shoulder. "If you ask me, it's a waste of time. You should enjoy your high school years before their gone!"

"But nobody asked you Misao-san."

"See that's exactly why every girl falls for you. They think you're too nice. You ARE too nice. Except for dissing the girls that you don't like or you think are 'too weird'. But that's all… Whatever. I'm probably the only girl in this school who hasn't fallen for you." Misao said proudly and waved to Hana. "Well I'll be going now. Have fun looking for your soul mate!" She slapped Kenshin's arm and walked away.

Kenshin watched her as she told Hana that he didn't like her. Hana stood up and walked out of the lunchroom. Misao glanced over to Kenshin and shook her head.

'_This doesn't look good. I told you you should have gone out with her.' _That's what Misao would have said. Kenshin walked on, not wanting to deal with this right now. That's when he bumped a girl's knee.

He hadn't noticed at first, but he did when she yelled to him. "Hey! What do you think you're doing?"

An angel, an angel was calling to him. Even though she might have been angry, her tone was still soft and forgiving. He turned around. Her raven hair was tied down low and fell perfectly around her face.

"Oro?" Her shinning blue eyes looked down to the ground. Kenshin walked closer.

"You… You… You just… Never mind." The girl picked up her book and opened it to a random page. Who was she? She looked so familiar. He turned away from her and walked off. As he looked over his shoulder he saw that she breathed out in relief and settled against the tree. Her bangs waving in the soft wind. He didn't think about her too much, but he kept her eyes and he voice stored safely in the corner of his mind. He would think about her later.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hmm, thanks for all the reviews, they mean a lot to me! So turns out that this chapter is about Kaoru's past. I hope the people that didn't want the past chapter don't care. At the end there is a little present day story. So I hope you like the chapter and please review! Thanks again! I might update if I come up with a poll… That's it for now! ENJOY!

I DO NOT OWN MCFLY OR RUROUNI KENSHIN!

**What is Love?**

**Summary: Kaoru is a girl that never trusted anybody after her abusive relationship with her ex-boyfriend. Kenshin is the guy that every girl wants. When they get stuck in a closet together will feelings bloom?**

_Was I invading in on your secrets  
Was I too close for comfort  
You're pushing me out  
When I'm wanting in  
What was I just about to discover  
When I got too close for comfort  
Driving you home  
Guess I'll never know  
__-Mcfly 'Too Close For Comfort'_

Chapter 2

( 2 years earlier )

"Kaoru-san!" Misao yelled and waved as she ran over to Kaoru. Kaoru smiled and pushed some of her hair out of her face.

"What's up Misao-chan?" Misao caught her breath.

"Have you heard?"

"Heard what?"

"I guess you haven't."

"Is this concerning Sano?" Kaoru questioned and turned forward. She sighed and twirled her hair around her finger. Enshi have gone on a class trip today, so Kaoru was left to talk and linger on conversations with her friends, which Enshi never let Kaoru do.

"No… Well yes."

"What is it?" Kaoru questioned and sat down on a blue plastic chair. She settled in and set her binders down on the table. She flipped open to a page and picked up her pen.

"Megumi and Sano are going out!"

"Megumi?"

"MEGUMI!" Misao said and opened up her book also. She quickly wrote some notes before turning to her best friend. Kaoru looked across the room to her other best friend who was gossiping with a girl named Tae.

"Megumi? Are you serious? I thought she would have told me."

"We're old news to her."

"Old news?" Kaoru questioned and glanced at Megumi.

"She's on top of the social class now."

"That's possible?"

"You don't know much about this… Do you Kaoru?" Misao shook her head and her eyes got wide. "It's because of Enshi, isn't it?" Kaoru laughed nervously and shook her head.

"No… No, it's not because of Enshi… You know I love him," Kaoru lied. "I wouldn't let him boss me around. I'm not a push-over."

"Be careful Kaoru, I'm scared for you."

"Don't be Misao. Don't be." Misao nodded, believing her friend and moved on to the Megumi subject.

"So I was thinking that we should avoid Megumi now because she's way too up there for us."

"Where are we in this social class?"

"We're normal people."

"Normal, I like that." Kaoru decided and moved her pen across the page. "But Megumi's been close to us ever since she moved here."

"We'll have to forget that. Megumi will make fun of us if we even get in her way. If we even say 'HI' to her." Misao shook her head. "It's disgusting this social class. I think that only reason that Sano asked her out was to be nice. He didn't want to turn her down. He's way too nice."

"I heard that he was a jerk." Kaoru whispered so nobody else could hear.

"Kaoru! Don't say that! People might here! Then we'd be in deep trouble!" Misao whispered back as the teacher walked in.

( ---- )

"Hey Kaoru! Wait up!" Kaoru turned around and stopped as Misao quickly picked up her books after class.

"Why are you in a rush?"

"I don't know… I'm just thinking. When I think, I do stupid things." Kaoru giggled and started walking to the cafeteria. She pushed open the doors and went to sit on the rock wall. Misao sat beside Kaoru. She wrapped her arm around her best friend.

"You don't do stupid things. You're just not thinking." Misao laughed and took her arm away. She opened up her book and started to study.

Misao looked up. "Aren't you going to eat?"

"No… No I'm fine." Kaoru said and smiled at her best friend. Misao shook her head.

"You shouldn't get so worked up over Megumi."

"I'm not worked up about her, I'm just worried. She's been our best friend since forever. It's strange not to have her around." Kaoru glanced over to Sano's table. Megumi sat at his side, doing her nails. Megumi looked up and met Kaoru's eyes.

Megumi didn't move for a second. Finally she lifted her hand and gave Kaoru a small wave. Kaoru inhaled quickly and gave Megumi a small wave back. A slight smile appeared on Megumi's face before she went back to doing her nails.

"Misao-chan… Do you think it's possible for Megumi to talk to us and keep going out with Sano?"

"No Kaoru… That's not possible. It's all in the rules."

"Rules?" Kaoru questioned and without looking up Misao passed her a book. Kaoru flipped through the thick book.

"Where did you get this?"

"Megumi gave it to me last year. I've been reading it ever since." Misao bit into her apple. She sighed and looked up from her book. "I hate science. Why does it have to be so hard?"

"You didn't study, did you?" Kaoru laughed and moved closer to Misao and started to read over her shoulder.

"Well really-"

"Don't worry Kaoru, I'll figure it out. It's better if I learn by myself. I'll see you around, I'm gonna go ask my teacher for some help. Meet you after school; we're still on for ice cream right?" Misao questioned and got up.

"Well I don't know… I have to help Enshi and-"

"Kaoru! You should just dump him! It's not fair for him to take over your life." Misao shook her head and waited for Kaoru's answer.

"Of course Misao-chan, I'll go with you." Kaoru avoided her last comment. Misao smiled and took her friends hand.

"This is going to be so much fun! I'll bring Tae and all those people and we'll have so much fun!" It had been awhile since they had any fun together. Kaoru smiled and took her hand away.

"Make sure you come Kaoru! P-R-O-M-I-S-E!"

"I promise Misao-chan." Misao smiled and started to walk off.

"I've got a free next period. I have to go home for a little while, but I'll be back in time to go out with you and Tae." Kaoru smiled and picked up her bag. She felt incredibly happy. She ran her hand over her head to check for any bumps that might had formed during her last five classes. She smiled and waved to Misao. She had no idea that this was their last happy moment together.

( ---- )

Kaoru sighed and unlocked her house door. She walked in and dropped her bag onto a chair in her living room. She sat down and placed her feet on the table. She closed her eyes and smiled as she started to relax.

"What took you so long?" A rough voice questioned her and her eyes snapped open.

"What are you talking about Enshi? I have school you know! Just because you ditch school doesn't mean that I have too." Kaoru said and sat up straight. She wasn't expecting him.

"I was waiting all day here for you. You promised you'd be here." Kaoru shook her head and bit back her tears.

"I was drunk! You gave me alcohol so you could hear everything you wanted me to say." Enshi took a step closer to her. He raised his hand and slapped her. Kaoru placed her hand on her cheek.

"Don't you dare back talk to me."

"I'm sorry." Kaoru let some tears slip out of her eyes. She brushed them away and looked up at him.

"You are not worthy of my time." He punched her cheek. Kaoru cried out and placed her hand over her mouth. She shook her head.

"You're lucky I haven't broken up with you." Enshi punched her again. Kaoru fell back against the couch.

"I'm leaving." She managed to say out and tried to get up.

"You're not going anywhere today."

( ---- )

Misao stood out in front of the building. She shook her head and looked around. Kaoru was nowhere to be found. She knew it; she knew that Kaoru wouldn't show up. She wanted to cry, her best friend had betrayed her. Tae walked up and was ready to leave.

"Misao-chan… Do you think that she's coming?" Misao shook her head and pushed away the tears.

"No… She's too busy. It's alright though." Misao said even though anger was building up inside her. This was the 20th time that Kaoru did this. Misao didn't want to speak to Kaoru ever again.

"Tae, let's go, she's not coming." Misao said and Tae nodded. They walked off and Misao kept her promise. She never talked to Kaoru again.

( ---- )

Kaoru walked into school next day shielding herself. The bruises on her face were not hidden even though she had tried multiply times with cover-up. She had finally decided to go to the police about Enshi. He head beaten her up too badly for her to repair herself. She walked through the hallways looking for Misao. She finally found her sitting on the rock wall with Tae and Hana.

"Misao… I'm so glad I found you!" Kaoru said and sat down next to Tae. Misao ignored her.

"Misao? What's wrong?"

"… And then Megumi was like: _There's a new exchange student coming! They say he's pretty hot._ And I was like… Whoa, I know somebody who totally needs a boyfriend!" Hana continued and Kaoru looked puzzled.

They made no noticed of Kaoru. Kaoru just sat there wondering what was going on with her best friend. Finally Kaoru found out that Misao had stopped talking to her. Kaoru ran to the bathroom crying and nobody came after her.

( Present Day )

Kaoru shook her head and sat down against the rock wall again. Remembering all that hurt her deeply. She sighed and watched as Misao was chatting with Tae and Hana.

"Kaoru-san, are you doing anything?" Kaoru turned towards the voice. It was Tsubame a freshman. She was the only person that ever dared to talk to Kaoru.

"No… Not right now… Is there something you need?"

"Well… I was wondering, could you get something from me from the janitor's closet?" Tsubame questioned and Kaoru looked puzzled.

"What… What do you need from there?"

"I spilled something, I need a broom." Tsubame said and glanced over at Yahiko. Kaoru sighed and got up, slinging her bag over her shoulder.

"Fine, I'll meet you back here ok?" Tsubame nodded and sat down on the rock wall. Kaoru walked through the halls that were empty. Classes had started or everybody was at lunch. Either way, Kaoru didn't care. It was almost the end of the day. On Tuesday's she had last lunch. She checked her watch, five minutes to go. It would take her fives minutes to walk to the janitors closet which was half way across the school.

Then five more minutes to walk back to the lunchroom. This way she would be late for her job. She sighed and gave up. It was worth it, Tsubame was the only one that talked to her.

Six minutes later she found herself stuck in a closet with a certain redhead.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I promise this is probably the worst chapter you've ever read, but it will get better I swear! This chapter is based on LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT, so yeah know, don't get mad if they like fall in love too quickly… Maybe they're not really in love, who knows! Thanks for the reviews and please review for this chapter! Love to all! 

I DO NOT OWN RUROUNI KENSHIN OR SUM 41!

**What is Love?**

**Summary: Kaoru is a girl that never trusted anybody after her abusive relationship with her ex-boyfriend. Kenshin is the guy that every girl wants. When they get stuck in a closet together will feelings bloom?**

_If you believe it's in my soul  
I'd say all the words that I know  
Just to see if it would show  
That I'm trying to let you know  
That I'm better off on my own_  
_-Sum 41 'Pieces'_

Chapter 3

Six minutes later she found herself stuck in a closet with a certain redhead.

Kaoru slid down against the door and turned to the stranger in front of her. All she remembered was that he bumped into her yesterday and she had choked. He had amber eyes and was starring at her.

"What-what are you looking at?" Kaoru questioned and folded her arms across her chest.

"Nothing." Kaoru shook her head and rest it against the door. She should have known that something like this would happen.

"I can't believe I have to be stuck with you." Kaoru suddenly remarked and brushed some of her hair away from her face. "It's torture."

Kenshin didn't say anything; he just sat down across from her, avoiding her piercing eyes. Kaoru sighed and twisted the end of her braid around her finger. She glanced over at him once and awhile.

"While we're stuck in this closet together, tell me your name." Kaoru ordered and Kenshin smiled and shook his head.

"Himura Kenshin." Was all he said and Kaoru's eyes widened. She was talking to the most popular guy in school? She looked away and remembered that day when Misao started to ignore her.

"… _And then Megumi was like: _There's a new exchange student coming! They say he's pretty hot. And I was like… _Whoa, I know somebody who totally needs a boyfriend!" Hana continued and Kaoru looked puzzled._

Kaoru shook her head so the memories would disappear. She looked around the closet and sighed. She shouldn't have said those mean things to him before, now she was probably going to be called a loser for life. She exhaled sharply.

"And your name is?" Kaoru's head shot up. She looked straight into his amber eyes and smiled slightly.

"Where are my manners?" Kaoru joked and pushed her braid aside. She stuck out her hand for him to shake. "Kaoru." She merely said. He took her head and shook it without hesitation. Kaoru felt his rough hand clasp her small smooth pale hand. She let go after a couple of seconds and crossed her arms across her chest.

"I'm sorry about before… I didn't mean to say that it was torture to be stuck with you…" Kaoru said and glanced at him.

"I know."

"What are we going to do now? The school let out and I don't think anybody's going to come for us."

"Then we'll stay here." Kenshin calmly said.

"How can you stay so calm?" Kaoru questioned and let her hands drop to her knees.

"I'm always calm."

"You remind me of my friend who moved away a long time ago. His name was Seta. It's like you two are related or something." Kaoru laughed and made a mental note in her head. She would tell Tsubame about this for sure.

_Seta? _Kenshin thought to himself and sighed. He knew Seta from a swordsmen camp that they both went too. He glanced up to Kaoru who was silent and looking up at the ceiling. She seemed to be thinking also.

"Ah, I had no idea the door would lock behind me. I'm so sorry that I let it close… How long have you been stuck in here?" Kaoru questioned and moved closer to him.

"It's nothing really; I've only been locked in here for a little while." Kenshin said and watched as a smile spread across her face. She looked beautiful right now.

"I hate life, I can't wait to graduate from college and start my own life." She rested her head against the wall. She was so random, yet she made sense all the time. "Do you think we'll get out of here?" Kaoru questioned.

"Sooner or later." Kenshin grinned as he watched her face fall.

"But… I have to get to work; I'm going to get fired." She told him and drummed her fingers against the floor. What was she going to do? She needed that money to get out of this place and start a new life.

"Don't worry; I'm sure they'll understand."

"So tell me Mister Himura, why were you in here?" Kenshin backed up against the wall. He knew sooner of later she would ask that. She stared at him with her beautiful blue eyes that had a glint of mischief in them.

"I-I-I was just looking around for something."

"In a janitor's closet?" Kaoru questioned and Kenshin exhaled.

"I come here every once and awhile to be alone." Kenshin mumbled under his breath.

"Excuse me?" Kaoru asked.

"I come here every once and awhile to be alone." Kenshin repeated louder this time. Kaoru shook her head in disbelief.

"Why would you want to be alone? You're the most popular guy in school. You could have any girl you wanted, you have so many friends and everybody likes you… If anything, I should be the one that wants to be alone." Kaoru blurted out.

"It's just that, I never get to be alone, I have so much work to do after school in training to be a swordsmen and at school I am surrounded by people. You're lucky that you get to be alone sometimes."

"But being alone isn't that great if you don't have anybody in your life anyways." Kaoru said suddenly and quickly placed a hand over her mouth. What was she thinking? She didn't even know this stranger, but felt like he was her best friend Seta.

"You have nobody in your life?" Kenshin questioned and Kaoru nodded sadly.

"Ever since my abusive boyfriend… I haven't had anybody in my life, my best friend Misao left for another group and Megumi, she's history… All I have is Tsubame who is a freshman and doesn't have enough time for me anyways." Kaoru sighed. "But why am I telling you anyways? I don't even know you."

"It's alright; I'm here to support you." Kenshin suddenly said and Kaoru's head shot up.

_Wrong thing to say… Now she hates you._ Kenshin thought to himself and watched Kaoru's eyes search his eyes.

_Why do I feel like I know him? _Kaoru thought to herself and smiled. "Thank you," Kaoru managed to say. "It means a lot to me." _You're such a wimp. _Kaoru thought and turned her head away.

"Miss Kaoru?"

"Yes?"

"I'm glad that you're the one I got stuck in a closet with." _You're so dumb…_ Kenshin thought.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Kaoru questioned as she moved closer to him. She laughed softly and smiled.

"I'm glad I got suck in a closet with you also." Kaoru said and ran her fingers along the floor. With nothing left to say, they sat back against the walls.

"You know… I feel like I've known you forever. I'm sad that we didn't meet earlier." Kaoru said and let her hand fall on his, she smiled sadly at him and let her hand drop to the side of his. He caught her hand and enlaced his fingers with hers. She sighed. "I barely know you though…"

"That doesn't matter." Kenshin said not really knowing he said that. Kaoru smiled and nodded.

"We could learn about each other later…" She inched closer.

"I already know enough about you." Kenshin said and leaned in closer to her. They were inches apart when the door burst open.

"Ok, what the hell are you two doing?"

End of Chapter 3

A/N: Review please! Sorry for the cliffhanger!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry I didn't update any sooner! I would have, but something came up and then my document thing wasn't working and I was going crazy! Thanks for all your reviews, they made my day! Review please for this chapter!

I DO NOT OWN RUROUNI KENSHIN!

****

****

**What is Love? **

****

**Summary: Kaoru is a girl that never trusted anybody after her abusive relationship with her ex-boyfriend. Kenshin is the guy that every girl wants. When they get stuck in a closet together will feelings bloom? **

Chapter 4 

_"Ok, what the hell are you two doing?"_

Kaoru and Kenshin jumped apart, their hands releasing and they sat about two feet apart now. Misao stood in the doorway, starring at both of them curiously.

" Kenshin Himura, what do you think you're doing?" Misao questioned and propped the door open as she walked into the room. "What are you doing here with Kaoru?" Kaoru's head shot up as she heard her name.

"We were just talking… We got locked in here together." Kenshin explained and looked over to Kaoru who was looking away from both of them.

"But… Why were you just about to kiss _her_?"

"I'm right here you know." Kaoru spoke up and crossed her arms across her chest. She hated it when people talked about her like she wasn't there.

"I know." Misao said and shot a glare at her. "But I'm not talking to you." Kaoru shook her head and leaned against the wall.

"Misao…" Kenshin warned.

"Himura, _I hate her_." Misao whispered and looked over to the girl that she had known for all her life. They were best friends, what had gone wrong?

"I can still hear you." Kaoru said and moved closer to them. "Maybe, I should just go, since Misao hates me anyways." She stood up and threw her backpack over her shoulder. "Bye Kenshin… I'll-I'll see you around." Was all she said before she walked out of the room, her loose hair falling against her shoulders.

"What did you do that for?" Kenshin questioned and stayed where he was sitting.

"You were just about to make the biggest mistake of your life Himura!"

"I'll worry about that Misao-chan; you go worry about something else." Kenshin stood up and followed after Kaoru. Kaoru was sitting on the bench outside the school when Kenshin found her. She turned her head and looked at him. She exhaled.

"I seriously thought you were a robber or something." Kaoru said and Kenshin sat down next to her.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were talking with Misao?"

"Nah, she was just talking to me for a second."

"I know that she hates me, I would hate me too if I was her."

"That's not true Miss Kaoru." Kenshin said and wrapped his arm around her shoulder as tears formed in her eyes.

"Why are you so nice?" She questioned and buried her head in his shoulder. She barely knew him, but she knew that she knew him from somewhere… But where? She sighed and pressed her face into his shoulder harder. He ran his fingers gently through her hair and soothed her.

"Let's get you home." Kenshin whispered and looked down at Kaoru. Kaoru shook her head and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her. She cried silently and Kenshin just sat there running his hand up and down her back.

Misao watched from afar. Kaoru's head was buried in his shoulder; Kenshin sat there calmly talking to her. Misao shook her head; she knew that Kenshin was too nice. He shouldn't get himself into her business. She was too complicated for anybody to repair. She remembered all the times that she had talked to Kaoru; all the nights spent together, all the secrets they shared. They were all gone now. Misao could make up with Kaoru for not talking to her, but what good would that do?

She would figure this out later; she didn't want to have to deal with this now.

-:-

He laid Kaoru down on the bed gently and let her head fall to the side. He sat down on the floor next to the bed. She sighed softly and turned on her side, her eyes opening. She looked up and smiled.

"Thank you Kenshin, this means a lot to me." Kaoru said and let her eyes fall closed again. She had spent all day crying and telling him about Misao and how she had betrayed her.

Then she went deep and told him about Enshi, he hadn't seen Enshi since they were together with Seta in their swordsman camp. He sighed and watched as she slept. She had told him that she didn't want to go home and get questioned by her over protective parents all night. He had agreed to that and let her stay here for the night.

He reached out and touched her face gently, then brushed a few stray hairs away from her face. Her hair was loose against her shoulders and her breathing was even. How did he not notice this girl before? She was perfect, exactly what he was looking for. They would never say that Kenshin Himura was looking for his soul mate… He had found his soul mate. He was sure of this. Kaoru Kamiya was his soul mate.

-:-

Kaoru opened her eyes and yawned, she looked around. She didn't recognize this place at all. She saw Kenshin who was sleeping against the wall. She smiled and slid the covers back. She stood up brushing off her skirt and walked over to Kenshin. She kissed his forehead and threw her bag over her shoulder. She pushed open the door and walked out, she checked her watch. She had just enough time for a shower. She fixed her shoes and started to run. She had no idea what she had gotten herself into when she met Kenshin.

-:-

Kenshin's eyes snapped open and scanned the room. She was gone already. He sighed and got up, she must have left earlier then he had expected. Maybe she just wanted to go home and take a shower before she had to go to school. He walked around the room, he could smell her scent everywhere… The light lavender that wasn't too strong or too light. He loved it, it reminded him of his mother. The door slid open.

"Kenshin! I knew I would find you here." Hana stood in the doorway. She smiled and brushed her hair out of her face placing it gently behind her ear. "Seta let me in!"

"Seta?"

"You didn't know he was here?" Hana questioned and stepped inside the room closing the door behind her.

"No… He just got here right?"

"That's what he said… So…"

"So…"

"We together yet?" Hana asked and Kenshin smiled slightly.

"I'm sorry Hana, there's someone else."

Hana stood up. "I am convinced you love me and only me! I will prove that to you!" With that Hana walked out of the room, she ran through the paper door making it break.

"Just another thing to fix… Huh Himura?" Seta questioned and looked at the hole.

"Oro? When did you get here?"

"Yesterday, but I didn't want to disturb you and that girl Kamiya."

"You mean your long lost friend?"

"That's Kaoru? The one with the long raven hair and the blue eyes… That's her?"

"You didn't recognize her?"

"No way…" Seta smiled. "She looks much better then she was as a kid."

"Oro…"

-:-

Kaoru walked into school, her heart thumping against her chest. She smiled at everybody and clutched her books tightly to her body. She didn't want anything going wrong today. It was lunch period and she knew that if she wanted too she could go and sit with Kenshin… But she didn't want his friends to think that she was… A loser for sitting with Kenshin. She shook her head and sat down on the wall. A boy about the same age as Kaoru sat down next to her.

"Hey Kaoru!" He smiled at her. She was puzzled, who was this boy?

"Hello… What's your name?"

"You don't remember me?"

"I don't think so."

"Well that's good because I didn't remember you either until Kenshin told me."

"Kenshin?"

"Yes, he's my friend from swordsmen's camp… You didn't know that?"

"No, I didn't."

"I'm Seta!"

"Seta!" Kaoru squealed and threw her arms around her friend. "Where have you been?" She asked when she released him.

Before he could answer Kenshin showed up. "So I'm guessing you guys are friends again."

"Yes Kenshin… He's been my best friend since forever!" Kaoru smiled but her smile was lost as she watched another girl come up to Kenshin; kiss him on the cheek then link arms and hands with him. She pulled him away from Kaoru and Seta.

She should have known that yesterday had meant nothing.

-:-

"Hana! What have you done that for? I told you that I had someone else." Kenshin hissed, he never got angry, but now he was furious.

"I told you, you would love me. And if I can't love you, nobody can."

End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I'm not too happy with this chapter, but I didn't want to leave you guys hanging, so this is my fill-in chapter for the next couple of chapters. It's not my best chapter and I totally understand if you don't like it, I wouldn't like it either. So I guess – enjoy my horrible chapter.

Lots of betrayal in this chapter – so you have been warned!

I DO NOT OWN RUROUNI KENSHIN!

Please review!

****

**What is Love? **

****

**Summary: Kaoru is a girl that never trusted anybody after her abusive relationship with her ex-boyfriend. Kenshin is the guy that every girl wants. When they get stuck in a closet together will feelings bloom? **

Chapter 5 

"I told you, you would love me. And if I can't love you, nobody can." Hana said and kissed his cheek once more. "And you better call me." She added before running off to find her other friends.

Kenshin looked around and he knew that he should go and talk to Kaoru and explain to her that it was all a mistake, that he was just kidding and that Hana meant nothing to him. Which she didn't, but that's not what Hana and Kaoru thought right now. He knew he should go over there, but he couldn't do it. He just couldn't. He looked at her; she was awaiting an explanation from him. But all he did was walk away towards his friends not knowing that was the biggest mistake of his life.

-:-

Kaoru sat there with Seta watching Kenshin very closely not knowing what was going on. All she knew was that yesterday hadn't mattered to him at all and now she was left by herself. Along with Seta of course.

"What is he doing?"

"Looks like he's leaving you in dust. Tough break."

"Seta!" Kaoru hit his arm lightly. "Shut up."

"I'm just telling you the truth Kaoru."

"I don't believe you." Kaoru said and stood up.

"Meet me after school?" Seta questioned and Kaoru nodded.

"Okay – outside, right here. We have a lot of catching up to do." Kaoru nodded and separated herself from Seta – should she go look for Kenshin? She shook her head as the warning bell sounded, there was no time to dwell, she had to get to class.

-:-

Kaoru walked out of the building – sighing. She looked around and her eyes landed on Seta. She walked over to him and plopped herself down next to him. She brushed her raven hair out of her face and smiled. "So what are we doing today?"

"I don't care, anything you want."

"Seta – you're still that same boy that left me. Why did you leave anyways?"

Seta laughed nervously, "Enough about me, let's get going."

"Where are we going?"

"Just away from the school."

"Okay – I have to go to my locker though…"

"Why?"

"Seta, what's gotten into you?" Kaoru asked as Seta pulled on her arm, she stopped and stared at him. "Is something wrong?"

"No – nothing's wrong." Seta looked past Kaoru's shoulder and saw Kenshin. He tugged on her sleeve, but she didn't bulge.

"What is wrong with you?" Kaoru questioned and Seta sighed.

"You caught me Kaoru… I have a surprise for you and it just can't wait." Seta lied and tugged on her sleeve again, this time she moved with him.

"Well why didn't you just say that then?" Kaoru asked as she blushed slightly. She had never thought that Seta liked her like that. She always thought that he just liked her because she was his best friend. It was weird that he came back all of a sudden though, but she didn't care. She followed him through the parking lot and down the dirt path to her house. She didn't even hear Kenshin call her name.

-:-

"KAORU!" Kenshin shouted, but Seta was pulling her down the dirt path. He sighed and turned around to find Sano, Misao, and Hana standing there.

"Kenshin, what are you doing?" Misao questioned and tapped her foot on the ground.

"Looking for Kaoru… Why?"

"I thought I told you to stay away from her – you have Hana now."

"Look Misao – I mean Hana, I don't really like you… I like Kaoru and it's _her_ that I'm after." Kenshin said truthfully and looked at the shocked expressions that appeared on their faces. Hana stepped forward and leaned close to his face as she whispered into his ear

"You just made Kaoru's life a living hell." Hana stepped back and walked away, leaving Kenshin puzzled at what Hana had said.

-:-

"Oh my god, Seta! It's adorable!" Kaoru cheered as she picked up the cute little dog. She cuddled it close to her and smiled. "You shouldn't have!" Seta scratched the back of his neck nervously. He hadn't been planning on giving his dog away, but he would have done anything if it meant getting Kaoru away from Kenshin.

He couldn't stand them together – and he didn't understand why. He had never had feelings for Kaoru before, but the sight of her being with somebody else (besides Enshi) would have been weird. He shook his head and smiled at her. His carefree smile the one that said 'I don't really care if I did something good for you because I'm just lying about it to get you away from Kenshin.' Kaoru smiled and played with the small dog.

"You don't know how happy this has made me."

"Oh I think I know." Seta said and moved closer to Kaoru. He petted the small dog and looked up at Kaoru. "What's its name?"

"Bella," She answered quickly. "I always thought it was a cute name." She smiled at him and picked up the dog and placed it in her lap.

"I like it."

"I'm glad, I can't believe you did this for me. You know I've always wanted a dog!"

"I know, that's why I gave it too you." Seta lied and heard the door open and knew it was Kenshin. He leaned forward.

"And you know I always wanted to-" He cut her off as he kissed her. She struggled to keep her hands away from pushing him away; she didn't want to hurt their friendship. Her mind was spinning, what was going on? Kenshin looked on from the doorway and knew that this had all been a mistake.

It was a fact – his life was destroyed.

End of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry about the long wait! A lot has come up. Enjoy this chapter; it might be a little confusing so tell me if it is! I'll update soon! Thanks for all of your reviews!

I DO NOT OWN RUROUNI KENSHIN!

Please review!

**What is Love? **

**Summary: Kaoru is a girl that never trusted anybody after her abusive relationship with her ex-boyfriend. Kenshin is the guy that every girl wants. When they get stuck in a closet together will feelings bloom? **

--

Chapter 6 

Kenshin walked out of Kaoru's house. She wasn't interested in him anymore. She wanted to be with Seta and he should just accept that. He walked a little farther away before turning back and looking at the house. God, maybe he should be with Hana.

--

"Seta!" Kaoru screamed, "What was that? You know that we are _only_ friends!"

"I'm sorry Kaoru-san; I didn't mean to do that."

Kaoru crossed her arms across her chest, "Hmph!" She stood up with the dog in her arms. She walked towards the door and opened it for him.

"Go!" Kaoru squealed and Seta walked slowly out the door. Once he was outside, the door slammed behind him. So what if Kaoru was mad at him? At least he had driven Kenshin off.

--

Kaoru walked to school in silence, it was always like that. Seta was trailing along her, but didn't even attempt to say anything to her. She was going to talk to Kenshin and she was going to see what was going on. She needed to know if they were together or not. She looked around the school for Kenshin and walked up towards him.

"Kenshin, can I talk to you?" Kenshin looked over at Sano who just shrugged. Kenshin walked over to where Kaoru had moved too. She looked down at the ground.

"What is it?" Kenshin questioned.

"Where are we at?" Kaoru asked softly. He looked at her then looked around at the people who were moving into school.

"What do you mean?"

"Are we together or not because I saw you yesterday with that other girl and it was just so confusing-"

"Well I saw you with Seta!" Kenshin said defensively and Kaoru placed her hands on her hips and looked up. She shook her head.

"That was all him… I pushed him away and I just want to figure out what's going on before I do anything."

"Kaoru, I don't know." Kenshin shook his head, "How can I trust you?"

"How can I trust you? You were the one with Hana."

Kenshin looked over at Misao, "That was all Hana." Kaoru threw up her arms.

"Make up your mind! Do you want to be with me or not?"

"I don't want to be with you Kaoru." Kenshin lied and looked down at the ground. He couldn't meet her eyes because he knew that she could tell that he was lying. She shifted nervously and then smiled slightly.

"Let's just forget everything that happened in that closet and go on with life." Kaoru said and Kenshin nodded.

"That sounds good."

"Okay… I won't be seeing you around." Kaoru said and then walked away from Kenshin. He looked after her and sighed. She was everything he ever wanted and he had sent her away. He walked over to Misao and Hana.

"You don't have to make her life a living hell anymore… I told her to go away." He said and grabbed Hana's hand. "So we can be together." Misao nodded in agreement.

"This is great! I'm so happy for you guys, you know that prom is in a week so… You can go together!" Misao rambled on about how her and Hana should get ready together. Kenshin looked over his shoulder at Kaoru who was talking to some freshmen and Seta. He was sure that he had made the right decision.

--

"Yeah… He dumped me." Kaoru said and sighed. She looked over to Seta. "I'm sorry about yesterday, but I just don't like you _that_ way Seta."

He nodded, "It's alright Kaoru-san, we can just be friends."

"Thanks Seta."

"But I was wondering, if you don't have a date for the prom, may I take you?"

"You're asking _me_ to go to prom with _you_?" Kaoru smiled, "That'd be great… I was really planning on not going, but since you asked me I'll be glad to go. It'll get my mind off of Kenshin." Tsubame nodded happily.

"That's great Kaoru! Too bad that freshmen can't go to the prom." Tsubame sighed, "Oh well, whatever." She joined hands with Yahiko and waved at them before walking into the school. Seta stayed with Kaoru and they walked into the school together. She was talking of getting a dress for prom or something. She said she was probably going to make it.

He just nodded, he was sure that he did the right thing with breaking up Kenshin and Kaoru.

--

The last few days for Kenshin had been pretty hard. He couldn't help but think of Kaoru and how she was going with Seta to the prom when she had assured him that she was _not_ with him. He couldn't think about her though because he was with Hana now and they were getting ready for prom. They were out shopping together when they saw Kaoru walking around and picking up things here and there. She didn't look over at them and she didn't say a word to them when she passed. Kenshin wanted to say something, but knew that Hana would probably attack Kaoru.

"Kenshin, do you think this looks good on me?" Hana questioned and modeled a green dress that looked horrible on her. It was strapless and went down to her knees, it was shiny and she filled it out horribly. Kenshin just nodded. "I just love it and I think it looks pretty good… Maybe I should try on another one."

She went back into the dressing room and came out again. She was now in a red dress with white dots and it looked half-way decent on her. He didn't like it though; it would have looked nicer of Kaoru. "So what do you think darling?"

"It looks nice." Kenshin said and she squealed.

"I think this is the one."

"Okay, then let's get it." Hana quickly ran into the dressing room and got changed. She paid for the dress and they walked around before sitting down in a café.

"So are you excited for prom?" Hana questioned and sipped her drink.

"Yeah of course," Kenshin said and smiled, "It's going to be so much fun."

"I know and it's in three days and I just cannot wait!" Kenshin listened to her ramble on about how she was so excited while he looked for Kaoru in the crowd. She was walking with Seta and the two freshmen that he had seen her with before. She had her arm linked with Seta. He couldn't help but feel jealous of this.

He couldn't believe that he had given her up.

End of Chapter 6 


	7. Chapter 7

**What is Love?**

**Summary: Kaoru is a girl that never trusted anybody after her abusive relationship with her ex-boyfriend. Kenshin is the guy that every girl wants. When they get stuck in a closet together will feelings bloom?**

**Authors Note: I am so sorry that it took me so long to update! Thanks for all the reviews and here is the newest chapter! Thanks to again to all who reviewed!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN RUROUNI KENSHIN!**

**Enjoy!**

--

Chapter 7

(Normal POV)

Kenshin fixed his formal clothing and looked over at Sano who just shrugged at him and looked down at his clothes, "This is stupid, I hate how we have to wear this stupid clothing just for a stupid dance."

"Now Sano, I wouldn't be saying that because I know that you really want to go." Kenshin said and Sano nodded and then laughed slightly.

"I know, I just like to make fun of it." He said secretly and Kenshin knew he was joking. "I love dressing up in these beautiful clothes and do my hair and everything!"

"Oh very funny Sano." Kenshin said and grabbed his jacket before starting towards the door. "Let's get going, Hana and Megumi are waiting for us."

--

Kaoru spun around in the mirror and looked at herself. She looked empty when everything in her world was going right. She had a wonderful friend who was taking her to prom and the most wonderful prom dress. It was long and cut off at her knees and was angled. It was red with white polka dots and he was strapless. She wore a sweated over it and her hair was curled and was flowing down her shoulders. She sighed and pushed her bangs out of her face before walking towards the door as the doorbell rang. She opened it and hugged Seta half-heartedly and then walked out the door with him. She sighed as she felt her dress singing at her knees and her hair whipping at her face. She knew that she would probably tie it up later that night, but she just wanted to look pretty for now.

"Seta?"

"Yes Kaoru?"

"Well I was thinking."

"Yes?"

"Do you think that we could be more then just friends? I mean I really like you." Kaoru said quietly and Seta smiled at her. Kaoru had no idea what she was getting herself into, but she liked it. She just wanted to be loved and since Kenshin couldn't give her that, she had to settle for Seta.

"Of course Kaoru." He said and opened the carriage door. She slipped in and Seta slipped in after her. They sat in silence for awhile before Kaoru spoke up.

"So we're together now." Kaoru said and Seta nodded. "I like it.

"I do too Kaoru, I do too."

--

They entered the dance hand in hand and everybody gaped at them. They had no idea that hot Seta who could have had any girl that he wanted had settled for Kaoru who was one of the prettiest girls, but no one liked her since Enshi abused her. Kaoru sighed and placed down her sweated at the table they were assigned too.

"This is going to be great." Kaoru said calmly and Seta nodded eagerly as his eyes flashed back and fourth. He caught Kenshin's eyes and flashed a quick smirk before pulling Kaoru into a hug and kissing her cheek.

"We should go dance." Seta suggested and Kaoru nodded. She grabbed her hand-band before Seta whisked her away to the dance floor.

--

Hana rested her head on Kenshin's shoulder on one of the slow songs. No words were exchanged between the two on them for Kenshin's eyes were on Kaoru and Seta. Her head was buried in his shoulder and their bodies fit perfectly together. And for that he kicked himself mentally. He could have been the one holding Kaoru up instead of Seta who clearly just wanted to prove that he was better then Kenshin. The song ended and Kaoru excused herself from Seta and walked to the bathrooms. She looked at the closet door and quickly walked into it. She felt totally sick. She didn't know what she was going to do until she remembered that the door locked behind her.

She cursed under her breath and then just sat there for awhile until the door opened and closed.

"What are you doing in here again?" Kenshin's familiar voice flooded her memory and she sighed content on how this night was going.

"I would ask the same question to you."

She was perfect, her hair was scattered all around and her dress fell perfectly around her. He sat down next to her and then decided that he wouldn't say anything for awhile. He didn't know why he had given her away, but he had been an idiot and he still liked her and heck maybe he even loved her. He had been watching her for awhile and he was pretty sure that his feelings were pretty strong for her and he wondered if she felt that way too. She un-latched her high-heels and set them aside, her bare feet hitting the cold tile floor.

"Why are you here?" Kaoru questioned again and he shook his head.

"No reason, just wanted to see how you were doing."

"Well you do know that I'm going out with Seta now right?" Kaoru questioned and right when the words left her mouth, she wished that they hadn't. She didn't mean to say anything, but it had just come out because she wanted to prove that she could get on with her life without him.

"I know and you heard about me and Hana."

"No actually." She said and he looked over to her, "I _saw_ it."

Kenshin sighed and brushed his red hair out of his face, "Right."

"What do you want from me Kenshin? You were the one that didn't want to be with me. So why are you here now?"

"I lied Kaoru, I don't know why I did, but I just did it and I don't know how I'm suppose to live without you and I can't control my feelings." Kenshin said softly, his voice barely above a whisper.

"You have got to be kidding me."

"I'm not Kaoru and maybe I should leave."

"You're the on that didn't want to be with me and now that I _finally_ moved on you want back in! You want to come back into my life like a puppy that never learns his lesson and then you'll leave again and I'll just be sitting there waiting for you and then what am I suppose to do? You're such a liar Kenshin and I don't even know what to say to you anymore! I have a boyfriend and that's final!"

"I'm sorry Kaoru." Kenshin whispered and pressed a hand against her bare shoulder and then stood up, he walked towards the door and sat down towards there. A couple of minutes went by before any of them said anything.

"Kenshin… I didn't meant to be so harsh." She said and then sat down next to him. She rested her head on his shoulder and smiled. "I just want to be friends, that's all." She lifted her head up and rested her chin on his shoulder, her face a couple of inches apart from Kenshin.

"Alright, friends." He said and then leaned closer to her and kissed her on the cheek. "We'll be just friends if you want." He then kissed her other cheek and then she couldn't take it anymore she didn't just want to be friends she had lied to herself. She leaned forward and met him halfway. She kissed him with all her heart and soul and she couldn't believe what was happening. He didn't attempt to do anything, he just wanted to hold her and kiss her and she was glad for that. Seta would of attempted to do something that she wouldn't' want to do.

Kaoru pulled back, "I don't know what we're getting ourselves into."

Kenshin smiled, "I don't either." He kissed her again, "And I don't care."

End of Chapter 7

--

**Ending Note: So did you like it? Please tell me if you did!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	8. Chapter 8

**What is Love?**

**Summary: Kaoru is a girl that never trusted anybody after her abusive relationship with her ex-boyfriend. Kenshin is the guy that every girl wants. When they get stuck in a closet together will feelings bloom?**

**Authors Note: So sorry about the delay! Didn't mean for the next chapter to take so long! Thanks for all the reviews, I'm really glad that you still like my story after I delayed the updates so badly! So thanks again. This is one of the longer chapters for me… So be happy: ) Haha, okay well in this story since it's kinda AU, they AIM. Yes, I don't really know if they had it back then, but oh well! Just pretend for this chapter! Okay well…**

**Enjoy! And please review!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN RUROUNI KENSHIN!**

Chapter 8

(Normal POV)

Kaoru groaned as she found herself starring at a test in her chemistry class and not knowing what to do. She stood up; she had totally forgotten to study the night before from having a quick dinner with Kenshin. She didn't know what she was doing, but she liked it. She walked over to the teacher and asked if she could go to the bathroom. He nodded and watched her walk out of the door. Before she was even a couple of steps away from the door, she felt herself being pushed against the wall and her mouth being covered by another. She moaned lightly as she felt his lips press harder against hers. They pulled apart and she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck.

"Should we really be doing this Kenshin?"

"No, but who cares?" He laughed and captured her lips one more. "Come with me." He urged and she shook her head.

"Kenshin, I have a chemistry test that I forgot to study for because I went out to dinner with you last night and what if somebody catches us?"

"It'll make it more fun and who cares about chemistry anyways?"

"Me! My parents will kill me if I don't get a good grade this term."

"You always get good grades, why can't you just get a bad grade this one time?" She stood on her tip-toes and kissed him quickly.

"Sorry Kenshin, I can't do that."

"Kaoru…" He groaned and she shook her head again, her smile teasing him.

"Aw, poor Kenshin!" She said and reeled her arms to her side. Her smile brightened and then she turned around and walked towards the door. She peered in the window and saw that the teacher wasn't even curious about where she was. She turned back to Kenshin who out-stretched his hand knowing what she was thinking. She took it and let him lead her off and out of the school.

--

Kaoru leaned her head on his shoulder and they sat there for awhile. His hand was on her lower back and he was leaning against a tree. She smiled and let her head bury into his shoulder for awhile. She hadn't been planning on staying here for long for the teacher would wonder where she had gone, but she just couldn't say no to Kenshin, she liked him too much.

"What are you going to do about Seta Kaoru?" He questioned and she kissed his neck softly before answering. She wrapped her arms around his waist loosely and smiled.

"I don't know, what are you going to do about Hana?"

"Whatever you decide to do with Seta…"

"Well, he has been my best friend for awhile and I did suggest that we should go out, but…" She trailed off. "I don't really know now. He hasn't really been talking to me and I think that he thinks that something is up."

"He should think that, we've been secretly together for the past month."

Kaoru rolled her eyes, "I don't know what I'm going to do."

"I don't either."

"But I think I'm in love with you Kenshin." She whispered and he nodded, understanding.

"I think I love you too."

--

Kaoru pushed her hair out of her face and lugged her bag up the stairs of her house. She entered her room and let her bag hit the ground with a 'thud'. She smiled happily and went to her computer. She signed on AIM and four IM's popped up. She shook her head and closed two of them. She didn't want to talk to her pen-pal over in the United States and she didn't want to talk to Tsubame or Yahiko. She shook her head again and started typing.

**Seta: What are you doing?**

**Kaoru: Uh… Nothing now, why?**

**Seta: I want to take you out tonight!**

**Kaoru: But you're always busy… Why tonight?**

**Seta: I don't know, I just want to be with you… Is that a crime or something? Or do you have something else going on?**

**Kaoru: Erm, no – no! What else would I be doing? I just have to call my mom and ask her.**

**Seta: Great, hey have you heard from Kenshin in awhile? How's his relationship with Hana going? I hear she's a great girl.**

Kaoru rolled her eyes and shook her head. She didn't want to go anywhere with Seta but knew that if she broke up with him he would probably murder either her or Kenshin and she didn't really want to think about that. She sighed and dialed her mother's phone number.

"Mom?" Kaoru said her voice low in an almost whisper.

"Honey! Speak louder, I can't really hear you." Her mother replied and Kaoru smiled, she loved her mother for her perky personality.

"Yeah, sorry! I was wondering if I could go out tonight."

"Oh? With who?"

"Seta."

"Seta? You mean you're old friend? You guys are together? But I thought that you and Kenshin were together?"

"Slow down mom!"

"Sorry, sorry! So Seta you're best friend?"

"Yeah we've been going out for about a month now."

"Oh so uh… Is Kenshin okay with it?"

"Yeah, he's fine; we're just friends' mom."

"Oh alright, you can go out with Seta if you want… But I want all of your homework down."

_Typical… I knew that she would say that. _Kaoru thought to herself as she put down the phone and turned back to the computer.

**Seta: You aren't going to answer my question are you?**

**Kaoru: Oh sorry, what did you say?**

**Seta: Nothing, nothing… Just about Kenshin and Hana.**

**Kaoru: What did you say about them? I wasn't really paying attention… Sorry!**

**Seta: Doesn't really matter, I just wanted to know if they're good.**

**Kaoru: Haven't talked to them in a long time… You want me to ask?**

**Seta: No, so can you go?**

**Kaoru: Yeah, I can go. Where are we headed?**

**Seta: Hmm, wherever you want to go.**

**Kaoru: Well I don't really care, you're taking me!**

**Seta: Okay we'll go get something for dinner and then… I don't we can just hang around and shop!**

**Kaoru: Haha, very funny Seta. You're too funny for me.**

**Seta: I know, I am just that amazing.**

**Kaoru: Alright, alright, well I have to go finish my homework. My mom told me that I have too… Call me before you come? I want to make sure that I'm ready before you come! I have too look _perfect_!**

**Seta: You already look perfect.**

**Kaoru: Aw, thanks Seta! I'll talk to you later!**

**Seta: Alright, I'll come around 6? Is that alright?**

**Kaoru: Yeah, yeah fine. Call me though.**

**Seta: Okay! Love you.**

**Kaoru: Love you too.**

She shivered at the thought of loving Seta, but she had too. She closed that window and went to the one that had been un-touched for about twenty minutes. She read through it quickly.

**Kenshin: Hey Kaoru, I was wondering if you wanted to do something with me today. Hmm, seems like you're not there? Do I have to call you?**

**Kaoru: Looks like you didn't call me.**

**Kenshin: I knew you were there, that's why I didn't call.**

**Kaoru: Oh I see!**

**Kenshin: Right, so how does tonight sound?**

**Kaoru: Ugh! I can't, I already made plans with Seta. I don't want him to totally think that I'm avoiding him… You know what I mean?**

**Kenshin: Right, right. I get you. I guess I'll just have to ask Hana if she wants to do anything.**

**Kaoru: Aha, I see. Alright well you do that.**

**Kenshin: You sound mad.**

**Kaoru: You can't hear me.**

**Kenshin: I can just tell.**

**Kaoru: Well I'm not.**

**Kenshin: Don't lie.**

**Kaoru: I'm not lying. I'll talk to you later! I have to get ready to go out with Seta and I have to do my homework and I'm not going too get distracted again.**

**Kenshin: Haha, very funny.**

**Kaoru: I know, I know.**

**Kenshin: Alright, well it seems that I'm going to go out with Hana tonight. She asked. So have you decided what you're going to do about Seta?**

**Kaoru: No, have you decided what you're going to do with Hana?**

**Kenshin: Nope, but I don't think that I have to decide tonight. I'll talk to you later?**

**Kaoru: (sigh) Fine, leave me.**

**Kenshin: You started it.**

**Kaoru: Whatever, now I really have to leave because I have to do chemistry homework and my moms home. I have to ask her for a note about why I wasn't in chemistry. Cough-cough.**

**Kenshin: Hey! It wasn't my decision; you decided that we should leave.**

**Kaoru: Haha, I know, I'm not mad.**

**Kenshin: Good, 'cause I'm not either.**

**Kaoru: Are we ever going to leave?**

**Kenshin: I'm never going to leave you.**

**Kaoru: Aw, thanks I love you too.**

**Kenshin: Good.**

**Kaoru: I gotta go, my moms yelling at me to get off the computer and do my homework. Call me later tonight when I'm not with Seta and you're not with Hana?**

**Kenshin: Fine, I love you.**

**Kaoru: I love you too.**

**Kenshin has signed off.**

**Kaoru has signed off.**

She sighed and knew that she had meant that she loved Kenshin. She ran her fingers through her loose hair that fell just below her breast. She shook it out and then went to her bag. She opened her chemistry binder and laid it on her lap. She smiled and started on her homework. She couldn't wait for Kenshin to call her.

--

Kaoru, freshly showered with her dark raven hair tumbling down her shoulders, wore a black dress that cut-off at her knees. She held a purse in her left hand and was flipping through her chemistry papers. She had taken them along just in case Seta was really boring or really late to pick her up. She sighed knowing that tomorrow she would have to take the chemistry test. Seta came up in the carriage and got out the back. He let her get in first and then he sat down besides her.

"This is going to be fun Kaoru, I swear."

"Alright," She tucked the papers into her purse. "It better be."

--

She entered the restaurant and her eyes immediately went to Kenshin and Hana sitting at the table next to the one that they were going to sit at. She quickly grabbed Seta's hand and smiled at Hana who waved at her. She shook her head and kept giving Seta looks. He did nothing to stop the waiter from taking them to the table.

"Hey guys! What a surprise that we would see you here!" Hana said and turned around in her seat. "Do you guys want to sit with us? That would be super cool because then we can all catch up and all that junk."

Seta nodded before he even asked Kaoru what she wanted. "That would be great!" Kaoru paled slightly and caught Kenshin's eyes. He was also fidgeting with the menu and his jacket. She shook her head and then found herself sitting right next to him with Seta on her other side, Hana across from. She had no idea what she was going to do.

End of Chapter 8

**Ending Note: So did you like it? I really hope you did! Sorry about the cliffhanger! So I'll update soon, I hope!**

**Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**What is Love?**

**Summary: Kaoru is a girl that never trusted anybody after her abusive relationship with her ex-boyfriend. Kenshin is the guy that every girl wants. When they get stuck in a closet together will feelings bloom?**

**Authors Note: So sorry about the delay! Thanks for all the reviews it makes me day! Short chapter again and kind of a cliffhanger at the end that I hope you can forgive me about! I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll update as soon as possible! Thanks again!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN RUROUNI KENSHIN!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

--

Chapter 9

She crossed her legs in attempt to busy herself with something else then just talking to Seta, Hana, or Kenshin. Kenshin was doing the same thing; he didn't attempt to say anything at all so basically Seta and Hana were the only ones talking. Kaoru sighed and stood up.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom." Kaoru announced and looked at Kenshin who just stared back at her. He had no idea what to either.

"Would you like me to come with you?" Hana questioned and Kaoru shook her head.

"It's alright, I can go by myself." Kaoru said and clenched her teeth. She walked over to the bathrooms and whipped out her cell-phone. She dialed a number quickly and waited for the phone to start ringing. She tapped her foot on the ground until somebody answered.

"Hello?" Tsubame's voice came on the phone and Kaoru sighed in relief.

"Tsubame? It's Kaoru."

"Kaoru… Wow I haven't heard from you in awhile, what have you been up too lately?" Tsubame questioned and Kaoru could hear voices in the background. She rolled her eyes, the only reason that she called Tsubame was because she needed advice about what to do, but now she realized that it was a big mistake.

A huge mistake.

"Oh… Well never-mind Tsubame you have company. I'm just going to go back to doing… My homework, I'll talk to you later?"

Tsubame didn't say anything for awhile, "Oh yeah that's fine… Uh bye Kaoru."

"Bye." She said and hung up her phone. She kicked herself mentally for calling Tsubame because now she probably thought that Kaoru had mental problems and would never talk to her again. She ran her fingers through her curly raven hair and then pushed open the bathroom door and walked back to the table. Seta looked up and as she sat down he placed his hand carefully around Kaoru's waist. She looked over at Kenshin who was clenching his teeth in an attempt to not say anything.

"Hey Kaoru?" Kenshin said and she looked up at the sound of her name. She cocked her head to the side and questioned him with her facial expressions. He waited for her to say something.

"Yes Kenshin?"

"Would you like to take a little walk with me? If that's okay with Seta and Hana?" Hana nodded happily and smiled.

"I would love it for you two to be friends again and then we could do these double date things each week!" Seta nodded in agreement. Kenshin stood up and Kaoru stood up also. Seta retreated his arm and returned to talking to Hana as Kenshin and Kaoru walked out the front door. Right when they were out of the door Kenshin gently pushed her against the window that luckily was covered from the instead by thick curtains and claimed her mouth with his. She let out a moan of protest but she did nothing to stop him. She pulled back but kept her arms tightly around his neck.

"What are we doing? Our partners are in there and we're out here making out." Kaoru said and Kenshin laughed. Kaoru looked up at him and then shook her head and sighed. "Are you going to answer that?"

"No, not really." He said and leaned forward and captured her lips once more. She closed her eyes and let him do whatever he wanted to her. She was sure that she was in love with him more then ever now. She was so sure and yet she still had some doubt. She didn't want that moment to ever end. She pulled away first again.

"But Kenshin, I don't know if we're suppose to do this when they're right inside." She urged again and he released her waist and her hands fell from his neck. He grabbed her hand and pulled her farther and farther away from the restaurant. The walked for thirty minutes or longer and soon Kaoru got worried about what Hana and Seta would think when they did not return. Kenshin stopped and pulled her next to him; he wrapped his arms around her waist tightly and kissed her forehead. She pushed her hair out of her face as she looked up at the night-sky. Kenshin had taken her to one of cliffs that overlooked the whole town.

"Kenshin… I-I… I don't know what to say."

"Then don't say anything." He said as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"What are we doing?"

"Looking at the town under the moonlight?" He said playfully and she laughed.

"I mean, what are we doing now? Seta and Hana are probably out looking for us and we're standing on this cliff thirty minutes away from them. We have to decide what we're going to do if we're going to continue doing this." She said and pushed away from Kenshin, "I don't want to do anything to hurt Seta."

Kenshin sighed, "Alright, we'll go back…"

"Thank you." She said as they joined hands and walked back towards the restaurant.

--

Seta sighed and played around with his napkin as they waited for Kaoru and Kenshin to come back from their walk, "Do you seriously think that they're coming back?"

"Well I don't know, I mean they said that they would…" Hana answered and brushed through her long brown hair. She hadn't been expecting for them to leave for an hour. "I mean I do trust Kenshin because he's my boyfriend… He wouldn't do anything that would hurt me."

"Alright, well should we just wait for them?"

"Do we have any other choice?" She asked, annoyed that Seta would even suggest that they would leave them. He shook his head and placed his head in the palm of his hand.

"Fine we'll just wait here."

"Okay."

--

"Eh… Check my make-up? Does it look fine? Does it look like anything happened?" She questioned and Kenshin laughed. He placed his fingers on her lips and wiped at the smudged lip-stick. He nodded and she smiled. "It looks fine?"

"Perfect."

"Thanks." She said and watched as his arms fell to his side and they walked into the restaurant. Kaoru walked in first and sat down next to Seta. She kissed him on the cheek causing Seta to smile and join hands with her.

"Where were you guys? We were thinking that you two decided to skip town!" Seta said and Kaoru smiled. She didn't say anything until she was sure that Kenshin wasn't going to say anything.

"We just went for a walk and we lost track of time. I'm so sorry that we kept you waiting… Are we ready to leave?" Kaoru questioned and Seta nodded.

"Fine with me… But you didn't eat anything?"

"I'm not very hungry; anyways my mom will want me home." Kaoru said and stood up, "Everything's paid for Seta?"

"Yes, we did that while you were gone." He took Kaoru's hand and stood up, "Thanks for this we had a great time… Even though it was a little weird."

"Yes it was, but at least it was fun! Nice chatting with you two!" Hana said and watched as they exited the restaurant. "Well they are a very nice couple and they look very cute together… Don't you think Kenshin?"

Kenshin nodded his head weakly as he watched Seta wrap his arm around Kaoru's waist and they walked out into the night. She leaned her head numbly on his shoulder as Seta chatted quietly to her. "Yes, I think they are a very nice couple."

--

Kaoru pushed open her apartment door and sighed. Seta had just left and she felt happier then ever. She didn't expect to feel so good after all the years of torture from the kids of high-school to her ex-boyfriend Enshi. She inhaled deeply and found the smell of something cooking… Burning was more like it. She walked towards the kitchen and flicked on the light. She saw the mess in front of her.

"What's going on here?" She questioned and walked further into the kitchen, "Hello?"

"Kaoru… Where have you been? Didn't I tell you never to leave without permission?"

End of Chapter 9

--

**Ending Note: So did you like it? I'll update as soon as possible!**

**Review please!**


	10. Chapter 10

What is Love?

**Summary: Kaoru is a girl that never trusted anybody after her abusive relationship with her ex-boyfriend. Kenshin is the guy that every girl wants. When they get stuck in a closet together will feelings bloom?**

**Authors Note: So this is a more serious chapter then the last ones. Thanks for the reviews and if you have any questions about the story or this chapter, tell me! I would be happy to answer them! Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN RUROUNI KENSHIN!**

--

Chapter 10

(Kaoru's POV)

The cold voice reached out to me again, "Kaoru… Where have you been? Didn't I tell you never to leave without permission?"

The words wouldn't come out of me and I knew why. I was scared out of my mind and I had no idea what to do. I looked at the dark corner where he stood and I knew what was going to happen and what he was going to do. The words were frozen inside me. Only one word appeared when I needed about five million to tell him how I felt.

"Enshi." I whispered, my voice hoarse and my eyes wide in fear.

--

(Kenshin's POV)

I threw my jacket down on the floor and headed towards my room. My master was in the kitchen making something for dinner. I was home early, I knew that, but I didn't want to explain to him why I was so late. Hiko wouldn't understand my reasons. He would think that I was being stupid, which I probably was. I ran up to my room without a word to him. I laid down on my futon and thought for awhile. I hadn't actually been thinking about staying with Hana but after seeing Kaoru standing there and letting Seta touch her like that made me go weak inside. I couldn't just make myself open even tough I really wanted too. I looked over at my computer when it made a sound.

**Seta: Hey Kenshin! I was wondering if you had heard from Kaoru tonight.**

What a jerk. He thought that he had the right to talk to me after all of this. Then I mentally slapped myself. He knew nothing about this and I wasn't just about to tell him. I remembered vaguely that I told Kaoru that I was going to call her. I reached for the phone and sat down at the computer.

**Kenshin: Nope… Didn't you guys just get home?**

**Seta: Yeah, but she was suppose to call me. Oh well I'll see you in the morning at school!**

**Kenshin: Yep, see yah.**

**Seta sighed off.**

**Kenshin sighed off.**

I flicked the computer off in one fluid motion before Hana could even think of talking to me. I dialed Kaoru's number quickly and waited until I heard a click on the other line. I heard a muted voice in the background and then a guy spoke up.

"May I help you?"

I sat there shocked for a moment, "Yes I'm looking for my friend… Kaoru Kamiya?"

"Ah I see. Well she's not available at the moment… Should I have her call you back?"

"That would be great, thanks."

"No problem." Then the man hung up the phone and I did the same. I sat there for awhile before actually setting the phone back done at its base. I looked around my room before settling back on my futon.

That guy must just be her dad.

--

(Kaoru's POV)

"What are you doing here Enshi? I… I thought… I thought that…" I couldn't finish my sentence and Enshi just laughed when he saw how I struggled for the words to come when his words came so easily.

"You thought that they locked me up for good? Well you thought wrong my sweet little Kaoru." He said but he was interrupted by the phone ringing. I looked at it and he approached it. He picked it up.

"Wait Enshi… No don't!" I said trying to get him to not answer my phone, but it was too late, he was already talking to the person on the other line.

"May I help you?" He said and there was a mumbled response. He nodded and looked over at me, "Ah I see. Well she's not available at the moment… Should I have her call you back?"

Another mumble.

"No problem." He said and with a flick of his wrist the phone was shut off and back into its base. It didn't matter which one it was, I just knew that it was either Kenshin or Seta. I was in deep trouble now. I looked over at him and silent tears rolled down my face, "Who's that Kaoru and tell me the truth." He said approaching me slowly.

"That's my… That's my… That's my boyfriend." I said gingerly and he was an inch away from me. His hand rose up and pulled back. I closed my eyes to wait for impact, but nothing came. Instead his hand came to caress my cheek.

"My poor Kaoru… You're going to have to dump that guy. You are mine and nobody else's." Enshi said and I felt a small slap on my cheek. It burned from his touch and he released me and pushed me against the door. "Break up with him or else."

"No Enshi… I-I love him."

"Love means nothing." Enshi laughed and walked towards the door, "You're mine Kaoru and that's never going to change." He walked out of the house and I slumped against the door. I muttered words of comfort to myself and then I felt the lights turn on and my mother walked into the room.

"Kaoru? Are you alright?"

I looked up. Was I alright? No I wasn't alright, but I wasn't ready to tell my mother how Enshi was back and threatening me now more then ever.

"Ah? What? Yes, I'm fine mother." I said and stood up; a red mark was hot on my left cheek. "I'm just… I just fell and hit my cheek against the wall."

"Oh god Kaoru, didn't I tell you to be more careful? I told you that a million times, but you never listen to me!" My mother said and I nodded, taking whatever she had to say. She looked at me and then looked at the wall, "Are you sure you're alright Kaoru? Maybe you should stay home tomorrow."

I looked at the ground and then back at her, "Yeah, maybe that's for the best."

--

(Kenshin's POV)

I walked into school expecting to meet Kaoru at homeroom, but she was nowhere to be found. She hadn't called me last night and she wasn't in homeroom. Something was going on, but I wasn't sure of what it was.

"Himura!" Misao yelled and walked over to me, "How was your date with Hana last night?"

"Oro?" I said and backed into my homeroom. I had forgotten about last night, "It was… It was interesting, why?"

"Oh, just making sure that you're having fun with your _girlfriend_." She said and waved before walking over to Megumi, Tae, and Hana who waved at me. I waved slightly and walked over to Sano who was chatting with Seta.

Sano looked up, "Oh hey Kenshin, what's up?"

I shook my head, "Nothing, just really tired."

"Same here." Seta said and ran his hand through his hair, "I called Kaoru last night but her mom just said that she was too tired to talk. It was strange though, she wasn't tired when I got her home."

"Yeah that does seem strange, but Kaoru is just… Jou-chan." Sano said the words of his old nick-name for Kaoru rolling off of his tongue. "I mean… Kaoru."

"You knew Kaoru?" Seta questioned his eyes wide like a little child.

"When I was little… It was nothing really." Sano said and smiled. He looked at me and I just shrugged as I took my seat and looked at Sano was sitting across from me and Seta who was sitting on the other side of me, "It use to be my nick-name for her."

"Ah, I see… What happened to you guys over the years?" I looked at Seta, but said nothing. I hadn't even known that Sano used to be friends with Kaoru. He had left her though and that made everything worse.

"I don't know, we just lost interest in the same things and we stopped talking eventually… But it doesn't really matter." Sano said and Seta twisted his mouth in a half-smile as Hana, Megumi, Misao, and Tae joined us. A teacher walked in just as we were all getting settled and we were all chatting quietly.

"Students!" The teacher called out, "Please be quiet… I want to introduce you to one of our new transfer students." I looked up my eyes landed on a guy with white-ish hair and had sun-glasses on. I looked over at Seta whose whole body had gone tense.

"Students, wonderful that you have decided to listen now. This is Enshi… Enshi…?"

Enshi looked at her and smiled, "No last name ma'am."

"What a suck-up." Hana whispered to me and I nodded my head absently. Enshi's eyes landed on our table and then looked at Seta. Seta turned his head away and then looked towards the table. He knew this guy, but how?

"Alright students, this is Enshi and would anybody like to show him around the school?" The teacher said and all the girls hands except fro Misao, Megumi, and Hana's hands went up. I looked around and then the teacher pointed towards me.

"Himura! I want you to show Enshi around the school?"

Seta's eyes went straight to me.

Me? Why me? I hadn't even been raising my hand. I didn't even intend to speak to that guy. I wasn't even looking at the teacher or Enshi when she uttered my name. All the girls moaned and whined about how they should have been picked instead of me. Hey, to tell the truth I wanted them to be picked instead of me. I didn't even like this guy and I hadn't even spoken one word to him.

End of Chapter 10

--

**Ending Note: So that's the tenth chapter of this story and I hoped that you enjoyed it. There are going to be only a couple more chapters. I'm sorry about the delay in updating and I'll update again soon!**

Happy New Year!

**See you next year!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
